A Christmas surprise
by Penfictitious
Summary: Tate/Violet Happens after the first season. Contains sexual language.


Tate watched violet and her family that Christmas. And the next year, and the next, and the next. Tate didn't mind being behind the window pane every year as long as Violent was safe, but more importantly happy.

Over the years Tate had always kept close to Violet, making sure that she was alright and safe from harm. He'd always made sure to hide in the shadows so Violet wouldn't suspect him there. He knew she wanted him to leave her alone... Her words rang round his head louder than a church bell "GO AWAY TATE." But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Violet was led on her bed with her hair sprawled out across the pillow; her glassy dead eyes stared at the ceiling. She longed for Tate to be by her side, it has been 5 years now. Surely she could forgive him, he didn't mean to hurt her? Did he?

Tate sat beside Violets bed; he felt his heart pump so fast he almost felt human. He remembered what he said to Ben. "Virgins," He thought, "They get wet so easily..." He smirked and giggled to himself.

Violet sat up with a start, and Tate snapped back into reality. Violet could recognise Tate's sombre laugh anywhere. "Tate?" She whispered, "Tate, are you here?" Tate froze in his spot, slowly letting himself be seen by her. Violet shoved her face in her patchwork quilt to hide her crying eyes. "I told you to go away Tate, I told you. I TOLD YOU." Tate kept his calm, and stroked his fingers through her hair. He lent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Violet, I tried to keep away. But I can't, I just can't. I love you too much Violet. I need you. I know if I really loved you I would leave you alone to be happy. But, but...Violet, you're not happy. You're worse than before, you're all alone and you need me. I know I'm crazy, I know you don't want me. But you need me. And I need you. I love you. I love you Violet...I love you more than I hate this tainted Earth...I'm, I'm. I'm sorry."

Violet turned her head and kissed Tate on his soft plumped lips. Tate lightly caressed her face and held it like a mother holds her precious baby. Violets hands make their way up Tate's shirt and ripped it to the floor, his chest all bare and smooth apart from his gun wounds which glistened in the moonlight. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tate asked. "No." Said Violet as her hands slipped down his back and around to this belt. Tate could feel his blood pumping through his body, the air was getting denser. His hands crept up Violet's torso and carefully removed her floral dress. Tate whispered into Violets ear "I missed these." He kissed Violets breasts and took off her bra with his teeth. Violet tore off Tate's black skinny jeans and grabbed his penis with both hands. Tate inhaled sharply. "Violet..." Tate said. "SHUT UP" Violet screamed. She placed her mouth at the tip of the penis and slowly slid her mouth down his shaft. She stroked his balls, licked and swirled her tongue, treating Tate's dick like an ice lolly. She kissed the head of his penis and lightly nibbled her way back down. Tate pushed her head off, picked her up and placed her against the door. He kissed her breasts, her chest her stomach, and finally kissed her wet pussy. "You never fail to disappoint." Tate murmured. Tate made a small groan and licked her prefect pink lips. Violet purred like a kitten, she placed both hands on Tate's head then pushed him to the ground and rode his head like a pony. Tate lifted her up and placed Violet beside him. He straddled on top of her and lent beside her ear "Who's been a naughty girl." He muttered before plunging his fingers deep inside her. Violet moaned a groaned. Tate carefully inserted himself in her sopping wet pussy. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall thrusting harder and harder. With one hand he held her up and with the other he played with the clitoris, Violet whimpered and took in some sharp breaths. Ripples of sensation ripped through her body. Violet had never felt so aware of herself and surroundings before, her nerves had never been so sensitive and in sync. She pushed Tate off her and grabbed his cock. Tate looked startled, his breathing got heavier and he could feel his body shaking and after a final spasm it was all over. His cum was splattered all over the walls and bed sheets. He looked over to Violets bed to see her curled up in a ball with tears in her eyes. Tate lingered next to her, unsure what to do. "Don't leave," She said, "I need you."


End file.
